ONE MINUTE MELEE!!: Scorpion vs. RED
Scorpion vs. RED is a What-If? One Minute Melee RVS.png|DoomFest RVS.jpg|McGasher Description Which one Of these Hellbent Behemoths will remain King? Interlude Entities of Hellish Properties duke it out! Fight (The Character Select Screen shows Only a Black Background with Red's Octagonal Piece and Scorpion's character select after the Selection the Screen When dark showing the 8-bit Name: Zenith) Scorpion was In his SNES sprite walking through a NES filled Gorey Wasteland where a Shadow moves in the Background A Loud Screech Is heard, Scorpion turns around to dodge a Tail like-Projectile and move to the far Right of the Screen. The tail returned to It's owner revealing it to Be The Creepy-pasta Monster RED. "YOU DARE ENTER MY WORLD" Bellowed RED in a Dry and Echoing Voice "YOU'RE NOW WISH YOU'LL DIE" He roars as the Text fades from the Screen. "You're Mistaken Hellbeast" Growled scorpion as he Got into a fighting Position "I'll Be the One to Finish You..." Scorpion replied. "SO BE IT..." RED replied a final time and with that The Hellish battle begun... Heaven or Hell? Fight! 60 RED charged at Scorpion slashing him 2 times and Uppercutting him whilst slashing him with his tail, Scorpion regained ground as He slashed RED with his long-sword and Punctured his legs with his Kunai with that he Drop-Kicked RED into a Pillar. 50 RED got up And breathed His hellfire at Scorpion Burning his arm off, Then RED retaliated With his Flying mode and Flew up. Scorpion didn't notice RED transformed and He looked around the wasteland, but it was too late... RED slammed his Bulk on Scorpion And Flew back and with that he dragged Scorpion into the Red water. 40 Scorpion realized RED's game and waited for Him Until the time was right Scorpion Shot a Rope-Dart from the top of the screen and Pulled Water-Form RED into view With that Scorpion Cart-wheel kicked red 2 times and Revealed his True face Blasting Hellfire at RED causing him to resurface the Red Sea, Scorpion then Jumps out of the Water to stab RED in the Chest and Slashes him in half then He Pulls RED's head out of his spine and Placed the head in a victorious posture. Scorpion thought it was over... 30 jBut It wasn't RED's eyes glowed even if he was Just a Head And the Screen Went Dark With Red saying "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU..." with that Scorpion was just holding his hand Above his head... When he turned around however He saw That RED turned into his final form "So, Be It." Replies scorpion and the Final battle began. 20 RED Whipped his Tail at Scorpion and Used his Intestine mouth To slam him on the ground twice, Scorpion countered with Hellfire to the Face, 6 fireballs to his chest finished With a Uppercut to the jaw, but RED Counter-Attacked By shooting Hot needles and Reducing Scorpion to most of a Skeleton only with Some of Scorpion's Tattered Outfit. 10 RED then Shot his Hellfire and Scorpion shot His the Two Were In Vice-Versa With one Nearly Overpowering the Other then the Chain was broke when Red used his Tail to Trip up Scorpion and Punches him 7 times and Kicks him out of the screen with Tremendous force. 5''' But Scorpion Saw this Coming He slashed RED's legs to make him fall... '''4 He Threw Kunai at His Arms and Used his Long-Sword to Cut off his arms 3''' Then RED tried to Face scorpion but Was Completely helpless... '''2 Scorpion then Yelled his Famous Catchphrase: "GET OVER HERE!!" With That half of RED's body was being pulled back By a Rope dart straight into Scorpion's Long sword 1''' Then Scorpion Cut RED's head off as It was flying towards him with RED's final words He let out a Shriek in Defeat "NOOOOOOOO!" then Scorpion Replied "Fatality..." '''KO! RED's Head then Passed Scorpion and scorpion threw a Kunai at his Temple into a Pillar... With that Scorpion walked away victorious Walking to the Left side of the Screen Wondering what other challenges he may find in this twisted land, Meanwhile RED's head remains Motionless until... It starts shaking and until the Screen cut to black... His Right Eye began to glow.... Results... This Melee's victory Goes To... SCORPION! "Get Over Here!"A Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Creepypasta' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees